Chiron's Story
by olympianchef213
Summary: Have you ever felt overlooked, even though you were the reason behind successful people? Meet Chiron, the most modest and ignored hero in greek mythology. Rated T just in case, it's not at all inappropriate.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story. If you haven't read Percy's Parents, please do. Happy New Year!!! I don't own PJO.**

This chapter is when Chiron discovers the prophecy.

Chiron's POV

I stumbled out of the attic, panic overwhelming my whole mind and taking control of my senses. I whinnied and bucked, even though I hadn't acted like a horse since I left my brethren. That in itself was enough to really startle Dionysus, not an easy feat.

"Chiron?" he asked in a completely out of character concerned tone. "What happened?"

I didn't know myself. I was just cleaning out the attic; I didn't even ask… this had never happened before. It scared me, it startled me, it panicked me, and I just couldn't stand it. I was only grateful it hadn't been one of my campers up there.

Let me start from the beginning. I am Chiron, the centaur, teacher of the Greek heroes. You may have heard of one of my more… prodigious students, Heracles. Also known by his Roman name, Hercules? Ever heard of him? Well anyway, that's really what I do. I spend my days training demigods how to fight monsters. Don't believe me? Don't worry, I get that a lot. So I have a camp, called Camp Half Blood. I'm sure you've heard of at least some of my students. Albert Einstein- oh how I miss little Al! He was such a sweet little son of Athena, even if he was a little eccentric. No? How about George Washington? He was definitely one of my favorites. I can still imagine the day Zeus claimed him. He was born to lead. One of Zeus's favorites, too. And then there were some of my more infamous campers. Adolf Hitler, son of Hades? The very reason why we took down the Hades cabin. He was always bullying the other campers, the little devil (literally). And then, there was- Oh, I guess I'm getting a little carried away. But if you'd been teaching children for thousands of years…

Anyway, I had gone to the attic to clean up all the stuff various campers had gotten on their quests (I won't go into that). And then, the oracle (she tells us prophecies which help the campers on their quests) started with her "I am the Oracle of Delphi, slayer of the mighty python, speaker of the Phoebus Apollo" rant. But she left out "Approach seeker and ask" which was very unusual for her. Then she said the most important prophecy I had ever heard in thousands of years.

I suddenly remembered that Dionysus was sitting there, waiting for an explanation. I told him, even though I doubted that he was very concerned.

Basically, he was being punished by having to be the camp director, although everyone knew I cared more about the kids than he did.

But he honestly did seem at least a little worried, so I decided to tell him the prophecy.

_The next child of the big three,_

_On the 16__th__ birthday shall fulfill destiny,_

_And make the decision to save the gods, _

_Or will it be to even the odds?_

_Old enemies thought to be dead,_

_Shall arise, if called, and be lead,_

_And only the new young hero can stop them,_

_But if the hero joins them, the gods will have lost their gem,_

_For only the child can make the choice,_

_Water, sky, and dead shall have a voice,_

_However, it's the child's decision,_

_And if it's the wrong one, there will be another version._

_All is fair in love and war,_

_In this case it's both, and more_

_Confusion will the child face,_

_And against time, the child shall race,_

_But in the end, one must choose,_

_The flaw might be one's excuse,_

_For if the beast is sacrificed,_

_The child will have been ill advised._

It was the longest prophecy I'd ever heard, and I've heard a lot of them.

When I told Mr. D. (Dionysus) he looked more amazed than I'd ever seen him. That wasn't saying much, he rarely looked anything but bored.

He said, "Chiron, we don't even have any children of the Big Three here!" I replied, "Well, besides you," and I couldn't resist adding, "And you're a lot older than sixteen!"

He scowled at me, before continuing. "The last one we had was… hmmm…"

I thought back to the last child of the Big Three we had. Wasn't a bad kid, really.

No wonder Dionysus didn't approve though. Ahhh, memories…

**The next chapter will be in flashback mostly. Also, I don't own PJO (little late, but it's obvious.) The story will get better, I assure you. Do you like the prophecy? REVIEW PLEASE, ****constructive ****criticism will be read and understood, flames are NOT allowed please. Also, tell me if my paragraphs are better ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! And I would like to get more reviews please!!! Let's say, ten reviews for another chapter? I don't own any of this stuff. **

**Chiron POV:**

The last son of Zeus we had was Bill Clinton.

What a prankster! Ha, I remember the time when he "accidentally" took one of those Weed Whacker things and started hitting the strawberry plants. He managed to destroy half the field before anyone noticed.

Mr. D's face was priceless! Of course, he managed to fix the plants in no time. Bill got put on kitchen duty for two weeks (after all, the strawberries are our only source of income) and everyone was happy.

Until, of course his next prank. But we won't go into that.

Bill is just like his father. They both are good leaders and they both have a huge temper. But he's a good person, really. I just wish that he was a little calmer. He had plenty of friends, but he got into lots of fights.

Oh well, if I keep on reminiscing we could be here for hours. The point is we don't have any children of the Big Three here right now.

However, the one thing that stops them all from having more kids is the oath they made. They all swore on the River Styx that they wouldn't have any more kids after World War II. And so far they have kept that oath, which is the most serious oath they could make.

Poseidon loves his wife Amphitrite very much, so they only occasionally cheat on each other, and they haven't had kids with mortals in a long time. Hades hasn't had any more kids since Hitler, after the whole World War II fiasco. And Zeus, well, it's just a matter of time, I suppose. I honestly cannot tell you that he wouldn't have kids, even with the oath.

Mr. D. was astonished when I told him what the Oracle said. I have never seen Mr. D. looking so far from bored since he saw that fateful wood nymph.

He said that he was going to go call an emergency meeting with the gods. But before he could leave, there was a sudden commotion up on the hill.

It appeared that there were three kids, fighting with what looked like at least twenty monsters. I rushed up to help them, but it was too late.

There was one girl, I couldn't tell who she was but it seemed important. She was telling a boy about her age, who was obviously a son of Hermes, to take "Annabeth" who was a girl, also obvious but a daughter of Athena, and go.

He seemed to be begging her to come to, and then it happened. By that time I had rushed up to the hill, shot several of the monsters, and collected the son of Hermes and daughter of Athena on my back.

The boy was begging me to go back and get the girl, but it was too late. She had crumpled onto the ground and was breathing her final breath. Suddenly, an eagle appeared over her head.

And in the briefest of seconds, there was a lightning bolt and then her body disappeared and turned into a pine tree.

I was astonished. The boy was heartbroken. The small girl was confused, but crying because the boy was crying.

The boy was sobbing and repeating the name Thalia over and over. I couldn't bear to see their misery. I rushed them up to the infirmary, and Mr. D. followed us. Both of them were bleeding profusely.

Then I realized there was a small figure still on the hill. It was Grover. He hadn't failed; he had brought back two more half bloods. But not the one he was supposed to.

He had failed to bring back Thalia, daughter of Zeus. What would Zeus think? What was Zeus thinking when he broke the oath?

I went to go comfort Grover. After all, it wasn't his fault that he was assigned to the most powerful half blood in decades. In fact, I would be having a word with Zeus about that.

Grover was just sitting there, looking completely crazy with grief and worry. I could tell that the four of them had been close.

Grover was always a good satyr, and he had found many half bloods. He wasn't the most experienced Keeper, but he was loyal, brave, and kind.

His mission had been to go and get a girl from California because she was sensed to be powerful. At first I had just thought she would have been a daughter of Apollo, or maybe Hermes, as they are both powerful but not forbidden to have children.

Now I knew otherwise. But I'm still not sure why Zeus picked Grover. There were far more experienced satyrs. I'm not saying that Grover is a bad Keeper, but it's almost as if Zeus wanted him to fail…

**A/N: Did you like it??? Review, please! I just realized that Mr. D. is Thalia's half brother! Creepy… anyway, I hope you liked it! **


End file.
